Various dietary supplements that are helpful for atopic disease patients or degenerative arthritis patients have been supplied till now. However, such dietary supplements are mainly composed of a mixture of grain or medicinal herbs, and many kinds of materials are mixed therein and thus, such dietary supplements are provided at high prices. Further, since these dietary supplements are composed of grain and medicinal herbs, and the amount of grain and medicinal herbs to be supplied varies depending on environmental and climatic conditions of cultivated fields and therefore the grain and medicinal herbs cannot be supplied constantly, they may cause a great fluctuation in prices of produced dietary supplements.
According to prior arts in the field of the present invention,
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0132536 (Prior Art 1) entitled “Dietary supplement for atopic skin diseases” describes a dietary supplement that is extracted from a mixture of 10 parts by weight of Membranous Milkvetch root, 4 parts by weight of cinnamon, 4 parts by weight of Glycyrrhiza uralensis Fisch., 6 parts by weight of kudzu-vine, 6 parts by weight of Poncirus trifoliata Raf, 10 parts by weight of barbary wolfberry fruit, 5 parts by weight of Gigantic Angelica, 10 parts by weight of Arnebia guttata Bunge, 6 parts by weight of Pleuropterus multiflorus TURCZ., 5 parts by weight of Japanese atracty-lodes, 5 parts by weight of Baikal skullcap, 6 parts by weight of dan-shen, 5 parts by weight of Cnidium officinale Makino, 5 parts by weight of Paeonia lactiflora, 10 parts by weight of Morus alba L., 10 parts by weight of Thuja orientalis L., 8 parts by weight of burdock, 3 parts by weight of Chinese magnolia vine, 5 parts by weight of Wolfiporia cocos, 6 parts by weight of evening primrose, 9 parts by weight of Chinese lizardtail, and 10 parts by weight of perennial artemisia.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0003173 (Prior Art 2) entitled “Compositions of dietary supplement to treat osteoarthritis” relates to a dietary supplement containing medicinal herbs to treat osteoarthritis, wherein the dietary supplement described therein includes 40 to 50% by weight of glucosamine, 20 to 30% by weight of mucopolysaccharide-protein, 5 to 10% by weight of vitamin C, 1 to 5% by weight of vitamin E, 5 to 10% by weight of shark cartilage powder, 3 to 7% by weight of achyranthes root extract powder, 3 to 7% by weight of quince extract powder, 1 to 2% by weight of eucommia bark extract powder, and 1 to 2% by weight of sucrose fatty acid ester.
As can be seen from Prior Arts 1 and 2, the respective dietary supplements are comprised of too many kinds of materials mixed therein. It can be seen that too many medicinal herbs are used in Prior Art 1, and too many expensive materials are used in Prior Art 2. Prior Arts 1 and 2 are far from practical in terms of production cost, profit, and consumer price. That is, it is obvious that if the above-described materials are used for producing the respective dietary supplements, the dietary supplements may be produced at high prices and sold to consumers at higher prices. Therefore, in order to produce these dietary supplements at purchasable prices for consumers, insufficient compositions of extracts may be used. In particular, as for the shark cartilage powder, the achyranthes root extract powder, and the like, raw materials required to get a desired effect cannot be supplied sufficiently during production.
Further, if a dietary supplement is comprised of more compositions than necessary, an initial effect can be increased, but long-term use of the dietary supplement may cause a decrease in a body's immune function of relieving a disease and a curative effect of the dietary supplement. Thereafter, a desired medicinal effect can be obtained only when a stronger substance is used. Accordingly, such a dietary supplement is not helpful for humans in the long term.